In A League Of Their Own
by SapphireSpirit1998
Summary: When the Institute falls apart, what can the champions do? AU. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome. 3. The concept is heavily inspired by Shaille's "Stray Dogs". Will be continued once I find inspiration.
1. Chapter One: Bristle, Attack!

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction, and it features League of Legends! The concept for this was heavily inspired by Shaille's "Stray Dogs" fanfiction for the same game, so please check that out!

This is written focusing on Diana initially, but may eventually branch out into the perspectives of the other champions. The story features Diana, Lulu, Ashe, Sejuani, Rumble, Tristana, Leona, Syndra, Skarner and Poppy. Most of them use their classic skins, except for Battle Regalia Poppy, Valkyrie Leona, Dark Valkyrie Diana, Winter Wonder Lulu and Freljord Ashe.

I'll appreciate any criticism I get and I welcome it with open arms, so please respond if you liked/disliked this!

Everything belongs to Riot. :)

Without further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

**Chapter One: Bristle, Attack!**

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her marked face, Diana glanced forward with a sigh. The central pathway, or "mid lane" as she'd heard summoners call it, had reached an impasse in terms of dominance. Diana faced Syndra, the pinnacle of power amongst the peaceful populace in Ionia, and her power was...immense, as she had stated so many times before, and despite Diana's best efforts, the Dark Sovereign had matched the Scorn of the Moon for every move thus far.

Diana's apparent reverie was disrupted by a pinging sound. Sejuani was coming in to ambush Syndra, so Diana had to prepare the lane. This could be the break she's been looking for. She started to bait Syndra into overextending by enduring the brunt of a few Dark Spheres, leaving a pincer attack a high chance of success.

Diana stood alone beneath her turret, keeping a game face on as she looked at Syndra and her wave of minions surrounding the turret, preparing to take it down. As the turret and Diana's Crescent Strikes swiftly eliminated Syndra's minions, the two were left facing each other in a tense silence. Diana gripped her blade firmly as Syndra prepared to launch her spheres, both never breaking eye contact.

Their silence was a strange one. It was a rare moment, for silence had usually overstayed it's welcome merely by showing up on the Rift. However, it seemed stranger than usual. Whilst silence usually meant a brief respite from the battle, Diana couldn't name it, but she felt weird. Usually she had a surge of confidence with a usually competent summoner to aid her, but she felt like that was no longer there. Regardless, Diana braced herself for the impending ambush.

* * *

A few moments passed before the silence was broken by a loud yell. "Bristle, attack!" yelled Sejuani, leading in with an Arctic Assault followed by a swift Flail of the Northern Winds. Diana smirked as she did her part, and Syndra had almost fallen. Attempting to secure the victory, Diana requested her summoner to ignite Syndra. Somewhat unusually (Diana had incompetent summoners before), the request fell on deaf ears, and Diana had to rely on a Lunar Rush to finish the ambush.

Syndra fell, bested. However, as Syndra's beaten body lay there, her body was not recalled by the summoners as per usual. Diana headed over to the bloodied body and waited patiently. Moments passed however, and Syndra remained there, safeguarded by a bewildered and remotely worried Diana and Sejuani. Diana had had enough of waiting for the summoners and decided to carry Syndra back to her own base for healing.

As she lifted the battered mage, it was only then she had noticed that minions were no longer marching down the lanes. At least, as far as Diana could have seen down the lanes, for she could not see with the vision her turrets usually provided. It was as if they had been destroyed by champions, and the realization set in.

They were alone.

* * *

Diana and Sejuani looked at each other before looking at the empty Rift. "What the Noxus is going on here?" Diana muttered. "It's as if the summoners magic isn't even working anymore-". Diana and Sejuani stared at each other with shock before rushing over to Syndra. They had gone all out because they had assumed the summoners magic would restore her to her usual state in a few seconds, but they looked at Syndra's lifeless body.

They had killed her, and there was nothing they could do about it. All they did was put Syndra's lifeless, frail body onto Bristle and ride for their base.


	2. Chapter Two: Bandle City Beatdown!

**Chapter Two: Bandle City Beatdown**

* * *

Diana and Sejuani carried the lifeless body of Syndra to their base. Their predicament set in; the turrets didn't attack Syndra, and eventually, neither did the spawning pool's turrets.

Diana set the battered, frozen corpse of Syndra down on the platform before turning to Sejuani. They had barely spoken a word as they walked, lost in thoughts and a sort of horror as to what they've just done. They had massacred many before, but it never felt so sorrowful and remorseful before. They were too used to going all out and their opponents being fine, but the summoner's magic was down.

"So."

"We should probably find the others. They may not know what is going on..." Sejuani said. Even for a conqueror, Sejuani looked guilty and full of grief. Had the League truly made everyone so complacent in the face of death, because it was never true before? Diana gripped her blade firmly.

"If the summoner's magic is down, nobody knows what dangers may occur. Even so, we should split up, Sejuani...I'll head down to check on Lulu and Tristana." Diana responded, quietly. She shot a glance at the body of Syndra, a mixture of frozen patches of flesh mixed with the horrifying sight of her lunar magic searing her flesh. With this image engraved in her head, Diana set off for the bottom lane.

* * *

Sejuani headed up to the top lane, as mid lane should be empty due to...recent events. Trying to shake the image out of her mind, she shook her head and ordered Bristle to pick up the pace. Poppy could've been all alone on top lane, against their Rumble and potentially Skarner.

As she headed up to the top lane, she heard Skarner's claws clattering, Rumble, and his destroyed mech. "No, no, no! My beautiful Tristy!" Rumble cried out. Skarner looked annoyed at the yordle's outburst but tried to console him. "It will be fine, little one...I suppose."

Sejuani interrupted their conversation with an uncharacteristically concerned tone in her voice. "Is everyone alright here?" she asked. After receiving a nod from Skarner and a sniffled nod of a teary-eyed Rumble, Sejuani sighed with relief. They didn't need another Syndra on their hands. "It's a long story, but I need you both to head to the blue team base."

"No, no, no! Not without my Tristy!" Rumble wailed. His mech had been truly destroyed whereas it would usually be restored with summoner magics. Sejuani sighed; she had little time for this Yordle or his mech, and, regaining her usual dominating leadership nature, Sejuani merely responded.

"Just ride Skarner and stop crying about your junkyard scrap.".

Skarner and Rumble stared at each other in disbelief before complying, assuming there must've been some sort of urgency to require them at the enemy base. Before going too far, Sejuani stopped them.

"By the way, where is Poppy?".

Skarner and Rumble looked at each other before shrugging. "I don't know. We went to ambush her, but she had seen the attack coming and ran under her turret." Skarner slowly said, and Rumble nodded to confirm the story.

"That's odd. I walked past it and she wasn't there...perhaps she headed into the jungle."

Sejuani realized the potential danger her Demacian diplomat was in, wasting no time in heading for the Ancient Golem camp and leaving Skarner and Rumble bewildered as they set off.


	3. Questions and Reviews Response Page!

Questions/Reviews Response Page!

I made a page to respond to anything you guys post in reviews that I feel should be responded to publicly! Enjoy!

I'd really appreciate it if people could log in and review rather than using the guest accounts. Allows me to respond directly to you and not take up the guest review amount on each chapter! Thanks.

-SS.

(If you reviewed with your username I'll put Username to respond directly on the page!)

ThatOneGuy Thanks for my first review! The chapters were short because quite frankly I didn't want to write paragraphs upon paragraphs about the story and then have barely anyone read it; starting short but sweet and then the chapters will become longer.

I will be continuing the fanfiction when I'm in the mood for it; if I try to write when I'm not particularly in the mood for that story then I tend to write substandard work. And I can confirm that there is -nothing- going on between Poppy and Sejuani! By "her" Demacian diplomat, I meant more of the fact they were on the same League team for that match. Plus, the dilemma of the situation has sort of brought out uncharacteristic, caring traits in Sejuani, so.

Just A Shipper. Yes, Syndra's death was quite fast, especially considering the fact that chapter was a quick short chapter. I wanted some big impact in the first chapter to rope a reader into reading onwards, and unfortunately Syndra took that role. As for Leona/Diana pairings, I don't particularly write about pairings quite frankly because I think it's cliché in an action based story. The main reason for adding skins in honestly was because I dislike some classics or just prefer the skins better, so I'm glad you liked the choice!

too lazy to log in I'm glad you enjoy the story and my writing style! I've almost finished chapter three for your viewing wishes so expect that today or tomorrow. =)


End file.
